Surprise
by Pattie Anne Boyd
Summary: The Doctor. Meredith Cadman. Surprise. Off in 1963 of a parallel universe, the Doctor and Meredith meet the musical legends, The Beatles. Meredith finds herself having to deal with a Time Lord and four talented monkeys trying to win her heart. 10-ish/OC
1. Broken Rules

**LA NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Jk, I'm not that fluent in Spanish...Just derping about again...Alright, carry on!

**A/N:**

**DISCLAIMER: I [sadly] DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, THE DOCTOR, THE TARDIS, K-9, OR THE BEATLES.**

**...However... MEREDITH CADMAN _IS_ MY OWN CHARACTER. YOU CANNOT STEAL HER. DEAL WITH IT.**

**This chapter is in General POV.**

**I kind of edited the story a bit...yep reuploading. **

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS BASICALLY THE 10TH DOCTOR, BUT THE 12TH REGENERATED INTO HIM...I really like 10 and I didn't feel like making up my own Doctor. Okay, enjoy._  
><strong>

**And them "Glatherfolds"...no judgments, it was late at night and I was trying to come up with a name for this species, and that was the first thing that popped into my head.**

* * *

><p>Meredith Cadman stood with her hand on the console of the TARDIS. The curls in her long auburn hair fell on the frame of her face perfectly, as her face was lit from the lights of the TARDIS. She stared at its blue generator, the reflection of it in her sage green eyes.<p>

The wheezing of the TARDIS's engine had caught her attention, for it only made that noise when it was arriving at a destination. However, there were no plans for it to go anywhere. That left Meredith to instantly become worried when the TARDIS began making those noises.

She watched the pump of the generator slow as the wheezing faded.

"Well that went smoother than expected," said another voice.

She looked up at the Doctor, who was grinning like a mad man. She instantly knew another one of his rules had been broken.

Yes, another. Meredith has been with the Doctor for over four years now, and she's experienced practically everything. Even a regeneration.

_About three years ago, the Doctor had asked Meredith if they could spend the rest of their lives together. He never admitted any true feelings for her, so she was quite unsure of why he asked. She told him yes and hesitantly asked why._

_"Because I'm coming to the end of my years." The Doctor told her, having her sit down across from him on the floor of the TARDIS._

_Meredith looked at him with pain forming in her eyes. "W-What do you mean by that?"_

_The Doctor's tone became lower, quieter, and a little more commanding. "This form of me right now," He said, pointing to himself, "Well, I can only regenerate 12 times, or take 13 forms...and this is my 13th form."_

_"Well-well what happens when you're dying?" She asked him, becoming nervous. She didn't want him to answer._

_He looked at her and opened his mouth with hesitation. "Then I die."_

_"But-but!" Meredith shook her head stubbornly. "No! You can't die; you're the Doctor! You're-you're supposed to re-regenerate, and all that stuff! You can't_ die!"

_The Doctor sighed. "I can die if I can't regenerate. And I'm at a point where I can no longer regenerate, so I can die." He told her. "Which is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be here with me until my time comes." He then smirked lightly. "No pun intended."_

_Usually, the Doctor could lighten up a serious situation with a witty comment, and make things less hard on people, but that wasn't the case for Meredith at that moment. She didn't even crack a smile. Her face hardened and she lowered her head to look at the floor and hide her tears._

_The Doctor jumped up. "Well, then!" He said. "We can either spend this time all sad and mopey, or we can have fun. Your choice." He smiled at her._

_She looked up. "Fun."_

_And so they did. For about another year..._

_Meredith knew that the dreaded time was coming for the Doctor when she discovered that he was trapped in a room. A burning room._

_It was a room designed specially for him from a strange new (to them) species called the Glatherfolds. They were rotten creatures. They were like humans, except they had lightbulb-shaped heads, that contained their giant brains._

_The Glatherfolds had teamed up with some Daleks, learning that the Doctor was a villian (to the Daleks) and had to die. And so, using their knowledge, they put together a room that the Doctor would get into while trying to figure out evidence to a made up attack. At that moment, the door shut and locked with a switched wooden lock, making it impossible for the Doctor to get out using his sonic screwdriver._

_The walls of the room were padded, containing a toxic gas that could suffocate any being except for anyone that was adapted to it, like the Glatherfolds. Which really just means that the only species it doesn't hurt is the Glatherfolds._

_When set on fire, the interior walls would burn up, releasing the toxic gas. That would mean any being inside the room would have to suffer from inhaling both the gas and the fire smoke. Which is what happened to the Doctor._

_The Doctor was on the floor, propping himself up with his elbows, as if he were doing a plank with his knees down. He was gasping desperately for air._

_He looked up at the door where he had heard a buzzing come from. He saw something moving around the frame of it. Before he knew it, he had seen Meredith barge through the door with a gasmask on her face, another gasmask in her left hand, and a chainsaw in her right. She put the chainsaw on the floor and ran to the Doctor, who's eyes were slowly opening and closing._

_She put the gasmask on his face and then picked up him, struggling like crazy. She ran as fast as possible with him to the TARDIS, where she set him down on the floor. She put a command into the TARDIS and it disappeared from the planet. She ripped the gasmask off her face and then the Doctor's off of his._

_She tried and tried and tried to save him, but she knew she couldn't. And he couldn't save himself._

_And then, right there is where one of his rules was broken. Actually, two._

_The Doctor began to glow in his face and hands, which soon turned into these strange spark like flames shooting out of his body. Meredith was scared and crying, hiding behind the other side of the control panel of the TARDIS. He was regenerating._

_And then the Doctor broke the other rule, which was taking a form that he already had taken. However, the Doctor figured that since he couldn't regenerate again, that rule wouldn't be in play. And so he took the place of his quirky, 10th form._

The Doctor stood, looking at Meredith. He took off his spectacles and put it in his pocket. "I have a surprise for you."

She raised both of her eyebrows in surprise and smiled.

The Doctor grinned and jumped down a step to grab his long, tan coat to put on over his brown and blue, pinstripe business suit. He indicated for Meredith to follow as he walked to the doors of the TARDIS.

Meredith followed him with a slight giggle, and the two left the TARDIS, locking it behind them like a parked car.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, kind of dumb..oh well, the next chapter won't.<strong>


	2. Pickup Lines and Tea

**A/N: Hey, lovelies... I've decided to finally update this story...but no one has read it. Hopefully someone will read it. I would like you to know that each Parallel Universe has it's own history, so if there are any Beatles lovers that read this, please don't get upset with me. I'm a Beatlemaniac, and I've dug down deep into their history...haha. If you don't believe me, then go read another one of my stories. One of the main reasons I haven't updated this story is because I started a sequel to it that is by far more interesting. It doesn't involve as much Doctor Who as it does Beatles. I may end up posting it up here. You don't really need to read this to be able to read that one, but there is a spoilerish..not that much. It doesn't tell you the story but it says what happens in the end. **

**And also, reading this over, I have realized how much my writing style has changed. I wrote this _months_ ago, but due to the lack of people reading it, I wasn't motivated to put it up. But here goes, anyway.**

**DISCLAIMER: I [sadly] DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, THE DOCTOR, THE TARDIS, K-9, OR THE BEATLES.**

**Pick-up Lines and Tea**

Paul sat on the couch, cigarette between his fore and middle fingers. He looked at George, who was looking at Ringo, who was looking at John, who was looking at Paul. It was a square of stares.

"Well, Macca?" John urged. "What do ya say?"

Paul took his gaze from George and gave it to John. "Are you sure it would be, err, safe?"

"As long as we have protection, then it sure will." Ringo budged in.

George looked between the other three band mates. "We're only gonna do it if all four of us agree that we'd like to do it. We only need you, McCartney."

Paul narrowed his eyes at George. "Well, Harrison, I would be willing to do it, but the problem is, I don't think I want all these fangirls coming back here all the time, expecting us to do it again."

John raised his eyebrows. "Now, Paulie, we can always announce it." He said in a light, baby voice. He then lowered it. "Come on, Paul."

The "it" or "thing" the Beatles were discussing was a simple "home-show". Their plan would be to have security block off parts of the street, and the Beatles would perform in the clear, fangirl-free space given to them. It was Lennon's idea.

However, it was extremely unlikely for Paul to even be thinking about the idea. Paul and John had the biggest egos one could imagine, and the were usually the first to agree on ideas.

Ideas they made up.

The fact that Paul was even thinking "no" to the idea was strange as well. You'd think that a man with a big ego would be all for it.

But no.

John was looking at Paul strangely. "Are you sick or something? I figured you would love the idea." He put his cigarette out in the ashtray and stood.

The other three stood as well from their comfortable couches. "Oh, come on, Paulie. Everything would be fine," said Ringo.

"Yeah," George came into the conversation. "It would make us more popular and unique... And you never know, Paul, you could get laid afterwards."

Paul smiled and the whole band laughed. "Alright, fine." He finally gave in, making his way to the door.

While everyone was grabbing their coats, John picked up his phone and dialed up their manager to tell him they had agreed to the idea.

The four then took their escape route out the back door, only to find the gate entrance clogged by fans. They pushed their way through the sea of screaming girls who were all trying to catch and touch them.

Ringo and George had straight, determined faces, while Paul was smiling back at John, who had his hands together out in front of him to act as a utensil to cut through the crowd. He was saying a series of high pitched "beeps" as he plied his way through. The girls went mad.

The Beatles piled themselves into their taxi, closing the door before they could even get off of each other. They straightened themselves out and looked out the windows, trying to see through the cloud of hands that were banging on the windows.

Paul giggled, loving the attention. He waved to some girls who screamed even louder when they realized his attention was directed to them above all the other girls.

John laughed. "A simple movement of a hand made by Paul McCartney could change a girl's life forever..."

"You know it," the bassist told him and smirked. He then smiled at the girls that walked and ran with the car as it began to crawl away.

George, their guitarist, was just staring blankly out the window. "I wonder if they realize that they can get hurt by trying to keep up with a moving vehicle," He said, his tone plain and showing the faintest bit of curiosity. His Liverpool accent was crisp.

Richard Starkey [Ringo Starr] looked at him. "What do they care? They'd probably be over excited about it. We'd soon see them at a meet and greet, where they would ask us to sign their cast that they had to get after our taxi ran over their foot." He said, lightly, his accent strong as well.

The great John Lennon looked over. "Aye, that is true, Ringo."

Paul was just waving to the girls, not paying attention to the conversation...not paying any of the attention that he was getting.

And so, the four were driven to another press conference, where, of course, they would have a sea of smelly, annoying people with flashing cameras, asking them questions about money and their personal lives. When they arrived, they had to dart straight in and avoid all the girls trying to get them.

In this world, the boys had a short tour around the UK before they started their non-stop tour for 2 years. But the boys were recently popular, and girls were really obsessed over them. They decided to call off touring until the girls calmed down a little. Once every few weeks they would perform live for a station on the radio or television. Those were the only shows fans could go to for that year.

Paul hated the shows. He always wanted to experience the joy and fun in playing music for people, but for him to get to a point where he couldn't even introduce a song, because the girls were screaming so loudly for simply hearing him talk, was ridiculous. It drove him mad.

Paul was very bitter-sweet about his fans. He loved all the attention and having fans, mostly because of his ego. But he sometimes hated them for not letting him say one sentence. He sometimes wondered if they could even hear the music over their screams...probably not.

The four, yet again, had trouble getting food at the press conference, because everyone was asking stupid, useless questions.

The food issue ticked George off. George was known for eating. He ate so much, but yet he never would get any bigger. George took advantage of his so-called "skill" and constantly ate snacks.

While George was off, trying to fetch some food, Ringo, their drummer, was trying his best to answer the questions that was asked of him without making up too many sarcastic or funny comments.

Meanwhile, in the world of Paul, reporters were asking him all about his not-so-recent-to-Paul-anymore break up with Jane. It was 1963, and Paul had dated Jane for about a year. They broke up earlier than the other universe. Paul never even got to propose to Jane. And in this universe, there was no such thing as a Linda Eastman. However, Paul had completely moved on by then, and was ready to go back to having a new girl stay over at his house ever night...what a slut. He answered their questions dramatically, over-exaggerating his answers.

John was just answering stupidly, even though Brian, the band's manager, had asked them to be serious just for that one conference.

Yeah, like that would happen.

When the press conference was over, the four headed over to a TV station to announce their home-show.

The news interviewer asked them a few questions on what their ideas were for the home-show.

Just another boring, old day in the life.

On their way home, Paul had his "bitch face" on.

"Hey, Paulie, what's up with the face?" Ringo asked him.

"Those bloody reporters...they won't stop asking me about Jane." He said, closing his eyes and resting his head against the window.

"Well, you looked like you had fun answering their questions," said their rhythm guitar and mouth organist...A.K.A. John.

"Yes, well, I'm getting to a point where my solution to not getting annoyed with answering their questions is getting annoying." He said. "One would think they'd catch on what my answer would be from the first reporter that asked the question..."

"I hear you," Said George.

The band's taxi finally rolled up to Paul's house. Paul stood and began to get out.

"Go have some tea, Macca, calm down, and think about how tomorrow night you could possibly get laid by a new woman in months." John winked at Paul.

Paul shook his head with the slightest chuckle and shut the door of the taxi. He waved lightly as the taxi drove off. He went in his house and plopped down on the couch. He called for Philip, his wonderful servant, to come to his aid.

Paul politely asked for a cup of tea, and stared at the wall. He actually did what John said. By the time he got his tea, he was already smiling at all the different pick-up lines he had thought of for the following night.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! :D**


	3. Surprise

**A/N: Hey...Lovelies...I don't know if any one is reading this...it still has no reviews...sadface. Well, if you do read this, please review so I know you're reading this! Thanks! :)**

****DISCLAIMER: I [sadly] DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, THE DOCTOR, THE TARDIS, K-9, OR THE BEATLES.****

**Meredith's POV**

**Surprise**

The Doctor held me hand as he guided me out of the TARDIS. "Here is my gift to you, Meredith!" He grinned at me.

I looked up at the white sky. I felt my arm tingling with cold droplets. It was cloudy and misty out. I sniffed the air, and looked around for cars. "Didn't tell me you were bringing me to London," I said. "I would've worn my scarf..."

"Oh, don't worry. It's supposed to clear up soon," The Doctor said, looking out down the deserted road that led to a city. "And we aren't in London, Meredith." He chuckled, looking back at me.

"Then where are we?" I asked him, confused.

"Take a look around. See if you can figure it out," He grinned at me. He leaned against the TARDIS and watched me as I slowly backed up, keeping an eye on him. I had an eyebrow arched to give him a weird look, and all I got in return was a smirk.

I turned away from him and began walking down the road a little. I saw a sign and walked up to it. I turned to look at the Doctor. "Liverpool?" I said, pointing to the sign that marked the borderline.

"Yes, Liverpool," He said, grinning.

I made my way back to him. "Doctor, I live in London. I've been to Liverpool plenty of times." I crossed my arms.

"Oh, but you haven't been here before," The Doctor grinned. "Not the Liverpool in this _parallel universe_..."

"Okay..." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"In 1963." He smiled in a quirky way. "Or at least I hope..."

I widened my eyes. "No..." I said, biting my lip and getting excited.

"Well," He said, "Let's go see!" He took my hand and ran with me down the road.

We walked along the sidewalk and found a newspaper stand. The Doctor picked the newspaper up. "Aha!" He grinned. "1963!"

He looked down at me and smiled. "May I mind you that any parallel universe's history is much different from your universe's history."

"Okay," I nodded.

"Alright," He said, "Now it's time for the _real _surprise." The Doctor flagged down a taxi, and we got in. He gave the driver an address and some money and then sat back. He looked down and grinned. "I can't wait to see your face."

We pulled down a street but were stopped by a crowd of screaming girls. "This is fine," The Doctor said. "We can get out here. Thanks for the lift." He opened the door, and held out his hand for me to take. I took it and got out of the car, my ears being pierced by the screams of girls. The taxi drove away.

The Doctor smiled and looked up at the sky. "In this parallel universe, on April 16th, 1963-which is today- The Beatles performed outside the band's manager's home in Liverpool, calling it 'The Beatles Home-show'."

I looked at the Doctor, widening my eyes. That was when I heard the faint sound of music behind all the screams. The Doctor and I walked up to a guard and the Doctor showed him his psychic paper. The guard nodded and grabbed another guard, and they began to escort us through the crowd. After lots of pushing, we were let into another fenced area. It was smaller and it had quite a few girls in the area.

"VIP space," The Doctor grinned at me.

I nodded, but looked at all the girls who were in tears and screaming. A girl next to me fainted and I knelt down beside her, feeling her forehead. I called out for some help as i made sure no one stepped on her Another woman, who appeared to be her mother, and some medics came to her immediately. The woman smiled at me as a thanks.

"This next song is a song I'm sure you've all heard before... It's called 'Love Me Do'." A voice said. The screaming roared. The medics were beginning to pick the girl up when I heard a familiar song being played.

And so finally, I turned to look at source of the music. The Beatles gained my full attention, as I stood, staring at them in amazement. They were the younger, mop-top Beatles. They were about the same age as me. I grinned. "Oh my god..."

"Surprise," The Doctor said to me over the screams.

Here I was, a Twenty-first century Beatlemaniac, seeing the Beatles perform live. Beatlemaniacs of my century were always disappointed because we were born after the Beatles broke up. None of us had the chance to see our favorite band perform. We had the chance to see Paul or Ringo, however, not John and George because they had died. But here I was, watching the four play live.

They ended the song, and went right into playing "I Want To Hold Your Hand". I was singing along with them, instead of screaming over them like the rest of the fans. I switched my gaze from Beatle to Beatle, unsure of who to watch. I didn't want one to see me focusing on someone else and feel unloved...so I looked at the building.

I gave up trying to resist the urge to look at them during the first slower part or the song. I looked up at Paul just to find him looking at me. It wasn't like he just happened to look at me...he was staring at me. When he noticed that I had given my full attention to him, he smiled and winked at me.

I froze and then pointed to myself. "Me?" I said as if he could hear me. He nodded at me with a smile.

I felt myself blushing and Paul pulled away from his microphone, laughing. I giggled at it. I didn't care if he was laughing at me or with me; he was Paul McCartney and he had all the freedom in the world to laugh at me. I began to laugh, myself. I was fangirling over Paul...well, I wasn't fainting like a lot of the fangirls there, but I was still fangirling.

Paul returned to the mic to start singing again. He continued to look at me; he was bobbing his head to the music and smiling brightly. I just smiled, my full attention given to him.

The boys finished up the song and girls cheered even louder than before. Paul summoned someone from the security to the stage and he whispered something to him. The security guard nodded and began making his way into the crowd. I looked at the Doctor who (lol) was just looking off at them, his face solid. "Oh..." He said randomly.

"Hmm?" I tilted my head and turned around to find the security guard standing right in front of me. He was pointing to me and looking at the stage.

Paul nodded to him and smiled at me. The security guard turned around to look at me. "Madam, Mr. Paul McCartney would be delighted for you to join him for some tea after the show." The guard said to me.

"Me?" I said as loud as possible so he could hear me over the screams.

"Yes, you." The guard said. "But you would have to come with me right now. The set is just about over anyway, so you wouldn't miss much."

I turned to the Doctor. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked me.

I heard myself squeal, even though I didn't know I could even make that noise. I turned to the guard and he guided the Doctor and I into the house behind the Beatles.

"Woah, no, no, no, no, no!" A man said, coming over to us. It was their manager. "We will not be allowing any fans into this house."

"Now, Eppy, don't fret. I told the guard to get her from the audience." Paul came in with a smile and put his arm on Brian's shoulder as he handed his bass to someone. Brian sighed, nodded, and walked away.

Paul looked at me with a smile. "Paul McCartney," He said and stuck out his hand to me.

"Meredith Cadman," I said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, love." Paul said to me. He turned to the Doctor. "And you are?"

"The Doctor," He told Paul.

Paul tilted his head. "Doctor who?" He asked him.

The Doctor and I looked at each other and burst out into laughter. We high-fived each other. "Best person to ask that question yet!" The Doctor laughed. He sighed and calmed himself down. He looked at a confused Paul McCartney. "Just the Doctor."

"Oh..." Paul nodded slowly. He glanced back and forth between the Doctor and I.

"Well, Meredith, Paul, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go try and find an old friend." The Doctor said. "You two have fun on your date, and don't get yourselves killed!" He smiled at me and walked away and out of the house.

"Now, love, if you would just wait a minute. I'm going to clean myself up. I'll be back." Paul smiled at me and walked away as he called, "Make yourself comfortable."

I nodded and sat down on a couch. I felt awfully strange, yet comfortable. John Lennon came over and sat down next to me. "Hello there." He said.

"Hi! I'm Meredith!" I smiled. I held out a hand to him.

"John," He grinned. He shook my hand. "You must be Paul's bird for the night."

"I guess so," I said with a shrug. I didn't like the sound of that. He made it seem like I was just another girl that Paul would end up forgetting about in the end. But then again, it was probably true. Paul probably only wanted me for a good shag. But if that is what he wanted me for, then I'm all his.

Paul came back out and looked at me. "Off we go?" He smiled. I nodded and he held out his arm to me. I smiled and linked arms with him, and we set off to a cafe.


End file.
